Digimon United
by N7emperorgreymon
Summary: After reading Shar Raizel's ultimate gathering fic it inspired me to write my own story of what would happen if the first 4'seasons of digidestined came together. In advance I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes in anything I wrote. Feel free to contact me with any ideas on how to improve the story. I'm always open to suggestion
1. Prologue

Prologue

Since the Early 90's the way we communicate, entertain, and travel has changed more than any time before. This all thanks to digital technology. However our world is not the only one that has evolved.

Side by side with our world stands a "Digital World" that evolves as our own technology evolves. This world is inhabited by creatures known as digimon that live an learn as we do, but they grow stronger thorough a process called digivolution. Over time in other digital words in other relaties extrodinary groups of kids called digi destined are able to partner or bond with digimon and help them to digivolve using the power from their partners.

Now in our own universe's digital world is under siege by a tyrant known only as The Overseer. He rules through his fetal servants known as the governors that control the four contents positioned in the corners of the world. However the 12 sages of the world have found a way to call on the digidestined of the other realities to fulfill a long lost prophecy that could free our digital world form the overseer and his governors.

Will they except their destiny and save our world or will their flaws and differences lead to our destruction...


	2. Chapter 1: the journey

hello everyone and welcome to chapter one of digimon united. This chapter is all about meeting the digidestined I use in this story. First off couples so we get this straight now and forever form adventure and 02 we have: Matt and Sora,, Yolei and Ken, TK and kari, tamers: none, frontier: Zoe and Takuya. so don't hate me of I dint put you're favorite couple in. So after this, a random draw will determine how the pairs are matched up.( I'm drawing names out of a hat.)

Notice: I don't any of the characters in this story, I'm am using them for this fan fiction only.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Journey<span>

_Location: Central Park, NYC, USA_ Adventurer's world

"They're late, I wonder where they are?" Said a 14 year old boy wearing jeans a green sweaty shirt with a brown turtleneck underneath it.

"Chill out Michael, it's the best you can do in this cold weather anyway. The other digidestined will be here when they get here." Said the boy standing next to Michael he was wearing a red sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath

"Digidestined" Michael thought, it had been about a year since he and all the other children of the world had entered the digital world with their partner digimon A.K.A digital monsters to defeat MaloMyotismon. He and the other boy Willace had been standing with the other American digidestined while the jappanese digidestined battled it out center stage for all the others to watch.

"Here they come!" Said Willace

Michael nodded as he noticed the 12 Japanese teens walking in his direction. Michael had invited them to America to celebrate MaloMyotismon's defeat. He walked over to greet them but before he could a pink haired girl with a blunt-shirt came over and gave him a strong hug.

"Hello Mimi." Said Michael jokingly gagging for hair

"Hi Michael, it's good to see you again." Mimi said loosening her grip.

"Great now that, that is settled I guess we all better introduce ourselves, at least the ones,who haven't met Michael and Willace yet" said a young boy with brown hair and blue goggles attached to his forehead.

"Good to see you too Davis" Michael chuckeled

"Hey what's that supposed to mean are you making fun of me you blonde haired..." Davis trailed off after he realized he was making a scene. "Sorry alright let's start with the original team" Tai why don't you go first.

Tai was about 16 with big bush brown hair and brown eyes he seemed like the leader of the group Michael noted. Next was Matt he was Tai's age and had long blonde hair not unlike michael's. After Matt was Izzy and Sora. Izzy looked about 15 with red hair and a tan stripped shirt with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Sora on the other hand was about 16 with light brown hair, and brownish red eyes. He turned his gaze to the next two when he caught himself staring. The next two were a stark contrast. One was an 18 year old with blue hair, rectangular glasses, and a blue blazer he introduced himself as Joe. The other boy however was about 4 feet tall with buzz cut brown hair he introduced himself as Cody the youngest of the 02 digidestined. The next two were Yolei and Ken. Ken was about 14 while Yolei looked closer to 15. Ken had black hair, and brown eyes, that were full of confidence, Yolei had auburn hair, with round glasses that tried to hide her brown eyes. They were obsivoulsy a couple. The next also looked like a couple. They introduced themselves as T.K. and Kari. TK was Matts younger brother and had shirt blonde hair covered by a cream colored travelers hat, and Kari said she was Tai's younger sister she had the same brown hair butchers was cut short with bangs on the sides of her face and had hazel eyes with a pink and white sweater.

"Well now that's out of the way let me show to the apartments where you'll be staying." Right after he finished Michael heard a rumble in the ground and the next thing he knew a white circle had engulfed the digidestined feet and was pulling them into the ground.

"What the heck is going on" he hear Willace say. Just before his head went under and a bright light blinded him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Shinjuku Park, Japan<span>_ Tamer's world

To young boy named Takatoa Mastuki rushes toward the park in his familiar tan slacks, and blue pull over with blue and gold goggles covering his messy brown hair.

"Aw nuts I'm late... Not again, why did mom have to pack me a second lunch" Takatoa thinks and then sighs when he finally reaches the park entrance. His sigh quickly switches to shyness when he sees his crush Jeri Katou with her fair brown hair and gleaming brown hair she was wearing her typical outfit a green dress overtop a yellow blouse with white and green tennis shoes. Gosh she was beautiful but he'd never had the nerve to ask her out.

" H..Hi Takato" Jeri said quietly

"H.. Hey Jeri" Takato says with a slight studder. Gosh it was so awkward between them Takato wondered what he could say. luckily he was was saved by the cheering of little kids who ran toward him latched on to him.

"Takatomon you're finally here!" Ai and Mako said

" Hey you two!" Takato said cheerily embracing the two little kids who couldn't be more than eight. Mako was a boy who had messy brown hair like Takato with brown eyes and was weari a blue overall with a white shirt underneatn. His twin Ai was a girl who looked almost exactly like Mako except with longer hair and the red overalls instead of blue.

"There you are, stupid." A fiery insult fired off by a girl with the hair to match her fisty personality.

" Hey Rika nice to see you too" Takato said not even fazed by the insult.

Rika was about the same age as Takato, she was wearing her typical blue sleeved shirt with a white center emblazon with a broken heart on the front it was cape,doff by her signature yellow neck scarf. She had rolled up blue jeans on with red shoes. Her hair was a dark auburn and was done up in a bun.

" you are" Takato came a friendly voice said subsided by a younger shrill one

"Yay Takato wis here, we can leave now wight Henwee" a young girl maybe a year older than Ai said

"Yes suzie we can leave shortly" said the boy named Henry who had blue hair and was wearing his usual orange fleece overtop a black undershirt.

"Yeah we can leave Suzie, as long as the other tamers are here?" Takato said almost asking if theywere here. By tamers he meant those who had become partners with digimon, digital monsters who had bonded with some of the humans that allowed them to become their partners so they could stop the rengade data program called the D-Reaper.

"Yeah Kenta and Kazuhiro are hamming up to the ass Ryo let's get them and get are butts into that digi portal" Rika said sternly.

"Rika watch your mouth they're are little kids here" Henry said angrily.

"Calm down but head they know I have a "colorful" volcabulary" Rkia said snidely

"Fine" Henry said grudgingly.

As they headed towards the park Takato noticed an odd glow coming from the large fountain in the center of the park. Before he could investigate it Kenta,cKazu, and a very annoyed Ryo came over.

"Hey Takato" Kenta said gingerly as usual he was wearing his round rimed glasses, with a plaid green over shirt with a white undershirt

"What are you staring at you checking out Jeri again lover boy" Kazu said sacrcatlcially with his green visor covering his face, and his usual black star shirt on.

" Shut up Kazu" Ryo said slapping Kazu upside the head. "He must of noticed the glow coming off the fountain, I was coming over to investigate it when Kazu and Kenta followed me over here" the brown hair boy said.

Ryo was wearing a gray stripped sweater an odd change from his makeshift armor he'd seen him wear in the digital world.

" Actually yeah I was just coming to check it..." Before Takato could finish the fountain starting to gush out water in a spherical shape covering the tamers; except it wasn't water it was data that was absorbing the 10 kids and turning them into data. When the fountain receded they were gone without a trace.

* * *

><p><span><em>Shinjuku train station: basement level<em> Frontier universe

"Where are the twins they're not usually late." Said a girl wearing a pink and purple, winter hat with pink sleveless over shirt with a pink and white stripped shirt underneath.

"Chill Zoe I'm sure they're on their way , same with Takyua, they'll be here. Said a brown haired boy who was wearing a blue and yellow jumper.

Just then the elevator clicked and opened its cargo out spilled two boys one had a tan ball cap funded backwards with a pair of square goggles on them, he was also wearing a red overshirt overtop a yellow shirt with a black d-like symbol on it.

"TAKUYA!" Shouted Zoe and another boy with a big orange hat simultaneously.

Takuya smiled as he brushed himself off. "Hey guys... Miss me" he said with a grin

Just then a third boy stepped out of the elevator wearing a blue and white stripped bandana we a blue jacket and a yellow shirt underneath. He helped the other boy up who looked exactly like himself but was wearing an olive green school shirt with a red under shirt. They both had black hair, and blue eyes.

"Come on Koichi get up you're alright just a little fall" The first twin said helping the other up

"A little fall almost killed me the last time I came to the digital world, Koji" said Koichi

It was true Koji thought the last time they had come to the digital world Koichi had almost died and Koji hadn't even really meant him. These 6 kids came together in the digits world to stop the destruction of their world by a pm angle digimon named Lucemon.

The twins walked over to where Takuya was chatting with Zoe and the younger boy Koji new as Tommy Himi. Once they joined. Takyua shouted at the older boy known as J.P. To join once they were together Takuya began to speak.

" Alright guys, we ready to go see our friends inthe digital world ayua said cheerfully.

They had all gotten a text a week earlier that the digital world was repaired and that Takuya and the other digidestined could return to see their friends. Oddly enough the date fell on the 6 month anniversary of the day they stopped Lucemon.

They kids walked toward the lone trailmon waiting at the platform p. Trail mon was a giant train the travered between the digital world and the human world. But when Takuya approached it it's doors didn't open and when JP and Tommy went to touch it the whole train disappeared and diapered into fractal code and surrounded the digidestined turning them into bits of data and scattering them into the wind.

Where did everyone go? Are they even alive? Find out next time on Digimon United.


End file.
